Divergent No War
by fanfictionlover645
Summary: Four and Tris life with no war.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, it is the end of initiation I look at the leaderboard.

1\. Tris

2\. Uriah

3\. Lynn

4\. Christina

5\. Will

6\. Marlene

7\. Peter

I made it but not only that I am first. I am so happy that I just scream and so is everyone else. The rest of the members are Dauntless-born and so I do not pay attention to their name. I feel bad for Molly and Drew they have to go to pack their things because they are now factionless. That is when I feel a tap on my shoulder I turn to see who it is. It is Tobias he says in a low whisper.

"Do you think a hug will give away too much?"

"I really don't care" I am now on my tiptoe so that we are now face to face, out lip press together. All I can think is that today is the best day of my life. I am the more relaxed I have been in a long time. That is until Christina grabs my arm and pulls me out of it.

"TRIS, What, when, how" you can tell she is upset at me for not telling her sooner. Both she and Will are waiting for an answer. I look at Tobias and he has his hand carefully around my hips. I feel safe in his arms.

"Well explain..."

"There is not too much that I need to explain." Not wanting this questioning to continue.

"That is not good enough Tris, I thought we were best friends and, you don't tell me you are dating!"

"Well, I did not think it relevant and, you know it now. We are best friends."

"You did not think it was relevant. How is it not? I told you about Will and me. But you forget to tell me that you are dating Four? There is no way."

"You never seemed very interested in my dating life. I was going to tell you when the time was right. But, this happened before I could tell you."

"When was the time ever going to be right?"That is when I hear Zeke's footstep.

"Four is that you." He is now right behind us an has his hand on Tobias' shoulder.

"Yes, that was me," he replies

"So is this your girlfriend."

"Yes, this is Tris,"

"Yeah I know her but, I did not know that you two were dating."

"No one did till now."

"Ok, I thought that you would at least tell me but I was wrong," he says joking

"I know right how could you Tris," Christiana say right in the middle of the conversation. She sounded so hurt with me and, so I just said.

"I sorry, I should have told you"

"Fine"

"Ok, now I want to get all of the secrets out of all of you so Candor or Dauntless tomorrow at 2:00 o'clock."

"Nice, a party I will be there," Eric says as he walks by our table

"You know that our families can visit tomorrow right?" I say still hoping that Caleb will show up.

"Yes if any family members come they have to play too." But, that is when I realize that if Caleb comes I am going to have to tell him about me a Tobias.

"Wait, What is Candor or Dauntless?"

"It is a game of Truth or Dare. But if you don't answer the truth or complete the dare you take off on an article of clothing."

"That does sound fun"

I find that Tobias's is not in bed when I wake up late at 12:00. I get dressed nice. I put on a lace cami, with a dress that shows off my raven tattoo I then add a pair of shorts with fishnet tights. I am hoping that if I have to all then dare that I don't want. That I am ready for them. I run into the bathroom and go for light makeup. I head down to the pit to see if Caleb is there. But, I thought it better if he meets Tobias with me so I grab him for moral support. I also want to show him off. I get down to the pit not expecting to see anyone. But right away I see Caleb and he doesn't seem happy. Is it Tobias or me that he is upset at. Maybe that is his face now.

"Hi, Caleb how are you doing."

"Ok, who is this," he asked with anger in his tone.

"Oh, Right, this is Four..." I don't want to tell him yet so I just say.

"You want to play a game?"

"Sure" He follows us to Zeke apartment. we get there at 2:00 on the dot.

"Who is this?" Zeke asks

"This is my brother Caleb" I replied

"Beatrice, who is this? What are we doing here?"

"We are here to play a game. This is Zeke he is a friend?"

"Then who is Four?" I let Tobias go inside as I talk to Caleb. The door shut he has an upset tone to his voice.

"What type of game is this? Who is Four? Is that a Tattoo? How many?"

"This is Candor or Dauntless, Four is my boyfriend, and, Yes, I have three."

"Boyfriend, and three? What are they of?"

"Yes, Boyfriend everyone just found out. I have three ravens on my collarbone, I have a Dauntless and an Abnegation symbol on my shoulders. We should go in so we can play?"

"Wait, Beatrice How could you not tell me? How long has this been going on."

" A month or so we started to date during the second and third stage of initiation."

"I want to talk to both of you so can you get him, please?"

"Fine, but nothing embarrassing. Ok"

"Ok" I open the door.

"Four" he comes to the door and says,

"Hey the game is going to start you don't want to miss it do you?"

"No, I tell him we need to go in we can talk about this after ok"

"ok" I open to door and everyone is in a circle on the floor Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Eric, Tobias. I run and sit down next to Tobias and give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Everyone this is my brother Caleb. Caleb this is Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Eric. You can sit down." he sits down next to me he does not look a Tobias.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, so here are the rule this is a game of truth or dare but, if you don't complete a task or answer truthfully you talk of one piece of clothing the first one to be in their undergarment loses and, the game is over. You can also drink 10 shots, instead. Sound good? Who wants to go first?" after Zeke explains. Christina yell

"ME, ME, ME"

"Ok you go first"

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I tell her confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four."

"Ok, that's easy. Who has a watch?"

"Wait, you are going to do that?" Caleb cannot believe that I said that.

"Yeah, Why not?" Caleb is now turning all different shades of red. You can tell that he his not happy with this dare but, I don't what to lose my dress so what can I do?

"Closet right?" I ask Christina she nodes. I take Tobias by the hand and, lead him into the closets.

"Time... Starts... Now..." Zeke yells, then 7 minutes later we hear.

"Time" we walk out and, sit back down in our spot.

"Ok, Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says with enthusiasm.

"I dare you to scream who you have a crush in the middle of the Pit." he gets up very slowly and, starts to walk down to the pit we all follow. He then screams,

"Shauna" at the top of his lungs, we were all laughing so hard I thought as going to end up on the ground. We get back to the room and it is Zeke turn.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Ok, when did you and Tris start to date?" I nod at him, to tell the truth.

"Ummm... between the second and the third stage of training."

"Ok, Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Ok, I dare you to drink a cup of extra hot, hot sauce. then have a drinking contest with Zeke."

"Ok" Uriah all most dies trying to eat the hot sauce so, Zeke wins the drinking contest.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go to the pit and the first person that you see say 'I love you'"

she goes down to the pit and the first person he sees is Peter.

"Peter I don't know how to say this but, I love you and only you" his face turned white but then she started to laugh so it gave her away. After we all run up stair back to Zeke apartment.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to dress up as Eric and go down to the pit and tell everyone that you love him." Lynn did not do the dare and passed to Eric.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Who is this room would you ask out?" Eric's shirt can off which I wish it he would have kept on.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Have an epic break up scene with Zeke." She walks out the door.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHO WAS IT? WHO?WHO?" she then storms back into the room.

"Christina Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in the room. The kiss has to be on the lips" Christina's shirt was no more.

"Caleb Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What was the least Abnegation think you did in Abnegation?"

"Susie and I made out one day" I knew something was going on there up who cares.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Where do you get your nickname from?"

"It is the number of fears I have." Well, he answered honestly.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?

"Candor"

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Uriah" Uriah blushes bright red, she doesn't want to bring attention to him so she rushes her next Candor or Dauntless.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?

"Candor"

"What did Four and you do before you started dating?" I could not tell the whole truth. But, what do I do if I say that I was in his fear landscape I would have to say why. I look at Tobias for help he nods to tell me its ok to tell the truth.

"I went into his fear landscape."

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to purpose to the first person you see when you walk out of the door, in a princess bell costume." Zeke pulls out a princess bell costume, she puts it on and opens the door. The first person she sees is Peter, she gets down on one knee and gives him the box.

"Will, you please marry me?"

"What? NO" he ran faster then I have ever seen him run.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"When did Will and you first meet?"

"We meet at initiation"

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What did Four say to you when we were going back from the chams with Al?" I think that Four was too drunk to remember that and I know Will know. But, thinking of Al and how happy he was I smile at the memory. He will never be that person again. I will never see him happy. I look at Tobias to see if he remembers but, he looks confused so I would say that is a no.

"He was drunk it doesn't matter?"

"Its Candor you need to answer it truthfully and now I want the whole conversation."

"We were just talking about him drinking near the chams, and, he said that he did not know that I had tattoos, and then something else but that is the gist of it."

"What is the something else? I know that he whispers something that only you and know Will but, he told me that you would have to tell me. So tell me everything that happens that night while Will and you were behind. "

"Fine, Will and Me were talking about our fears for that day. I was wearing that V neck shirt remember." she nods "He called my name, told me I looked different, nothing was happening at the time. I told him that it was not safe to be drunk and near the chasm, he said that I was right. He saw my crows and remember them from my fear landscape. Then he said that he would say me to hang out with him and his friends but since he was an instructor I should not see him like that. I asked what way he said drunk and, he said nice to me. The last thing he said that I looked nice. That it everything that happened. He walked back and, Al picked me up. Will almost told you" everyone is looking at me I don't know why they need to know that he said that I looked nice, but they know now.

"I don't remember that" he whispers to me.

"I didn't think you would."

"Caleb, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What was your fraction did you come from?"

"Only Tris knows so I am not going to tell you." and takes off his shirt, all the girls stare at him. So I give him a quick kiss and, lean into him. He tights his arms around my waist I feel so safe.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to let Chistina sit on your shoulders for the rest of the game."

"Ok," she gets on his shoulders Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Eric leave they got bored.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to drink a whole bottle of vodka." he runs to the kitchen and gets a bottle. He starts to drink as he gets back. As he drinks he passes it to Uriah he passes.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Why did you chose Dauntless?"

"I was the one I always wanted to be."

"Caleb, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What is your girlfriends' name, and how old is she?"

"Catherine, and 15" What! He is mad at me for Tobias and he is dating a girl that is 15 he is 17.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What is your real name?"

"Again the only one that knows is Tris. So I am not going to tell you." he takes 10 shots.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go to Eric give him a kiss and, tell him that you love him."

"There is no way that I am going to do that" he takes 10 shots and says

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What is Fours really name and, what faction does he come from"

"Only he can tell you." I take off my dress but good thing that I had a cami under it.

"It is late we should go" Tobias, Caleb, and, I walk out the door.

"Caleb, can I talk to Four and we can answer your questions after?"

"Fine" he walks into Tobias's apartment.

"What?"

"Do you remember anything from that night that you were drunk?"

"A little"

"Really what?"

"I remember telling you about the crows, and your tattoo, and a little about you telling me not to drink next to the chasm, and, being really mad that you did not want to hang out with my friends and, me."

"Why, you did not ask me too"

"I did but, I did not would out that way. The last thing I remember is looking very nice and that after I went back Al came ran up and told you something I so a little jealous."

"Now I did not know that, why were you jealous of Al"

"You were yourself with him. You trusted him, I could see that you would laugh and, have fun him. I wanted you to be that way with me." I lift my hands to his face I get on my tiptoes so that I could kiss, him but he lifts me up. Then the door opens...


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens and Caleb is standing there staring at us.

"Umm... Tris, can we talk now?"

"Ok" we walk into the apartment.

"I told you everything that you asked." That was not a question I just wanted to go to sleep with Tobias next to me and, I was ready for that.

"I just cannot believe you are dating him." as he points to Tobias.

"What is wrong with Four?" I have to make sure that I don't say, Tobias because that would bring up Marcuse and, Abnegation. I was not in the mood for that right now.

"He is way too old for you. Also, he won't answer any questions about his past. Why? He was also your instructor so he probably pressed you but, it is over so you can break up now." How could he think that of me that I would just let him presser me?

"What?" great Tobias was right behind me.

"Four, it's fine he doesn't know. I did not tell him about that. So you have nothing to worry about. Ok, I promise!"

"Ok, thank you" after this he leaves the room.

"What was that about? You are going to tell me you know that right?"

"Nothing, Four just doesn't talk about his past. I am the only one that knows. So he did not presser me into anything, I love him that is it so stop acting like I am some hurt animal I am not. He is only 18 that is two years older than me."

"I don't know who you are. You are just going to liar and, keep things from your brother!" his voice is starting to get louder. His eyes widen I turn to see that Tobias is in his night clothes. We are just some sweatpants. I am happy to see him. He is so handsome I just stare at him as he walks up to me. He is without a shirt so as he walks you can see his muscles. How did I get so lucky to get a man like Tobias, handsome, smart everything I ever wanted.

"Caleb I think that you should go I need to get some sleep," I say not looking at him but, at Tobias.

"Beatrice?"

"It is Tris here, I have to get up early we are picking jobs tomorrow, sorry the game ran so late."

"So that it. I don't get to know about your life?"

"Fine, Four and, I will get on the train tomorrow after I pick the job I will have and, you can ask any question about my life but, Four is off limits. Got it!"

"Ok" he runs out the door.

"Thank you" is the first thing that he says.

"For what?" I say as I walk to the door and, lock it.

"For protecting, me against your brother that was very sweet of you and, I love you too!" But, now that I am at the door he is too. I turn to look at him, but, all I see are the deep blue eyes I love the ones I could get lost in forever! His head tilts and, our lips touch every second that we are there our kiss grows more desperate for each other. I feel bad that his head is lowered so much. I think he read my mind because he lifts me against the door. His arms are around my waist to keep me upright to make it easier for him I wrap my legs around his waist, my arm are securely around his neck. Once he realizes that my legs are at his waist he starts to move his hands up and, down my back. We both leave this kiss so we can breathe, I start back into his blue eye panting for air I don't want this to end.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I thought it necessary."

"Really. Ok" I am slowly lowering my head to that we can go back to kissing as he pulls back.

"We really should get to bed." I knew he was right but, I did not want this to end.

"Shhhhh" now before he could say anything else I put my lips back on his but, he doesn't fight me. As our kiss depends he puts me back down on the ground.

"Let's go to bed. We can talk in the morning." I think that I must look sad because he says,

"It ok, we just have to get up early." I know he's right but, I never wanted it to stop.

"I am not tried." That is when he picks me up and walks over to the bed and lays me down. He gets ready to walk over to the makeshift bed on the floor. "Where are you going?"

"To bed why?"

"But the bed is over here." I then point to the bed that I am laying on.

"Yes, but that is where you are sleeping."

"But, I said to sleep over here with me." he looks worried that I asked him to sleep next to me.

"Tris, are you sure?"

"Yes, would you sleep next to me. Please." He starts to walk over to the bed. I can see that he is pleased with the turn of the night.

"I would love that. Thank you" I get up to change into some my PJs when I feel a tug on the edge of my skirt. The force causes me to twirl and land on the bed.

"Hey, what was that for?" I say joking and laughing.

"I wanted to see what would happen and ask where you were going?"

"You could have just asked I would have told you I was going to get ready for bed."

"I know but this is more fun," he tells me as he rolls over so that he is on top of me. Which is strange any other time this would have scared me but, it doesn't I feel safe, safer then I have felt in a long time.

"Sorry," he says as he moves back to his spot on the bed.

"For what?" I was now sad that I don't have his warmth.

"Forgetting on top of you like that." He sounds hurt that I would ask.

"Now, Tobias Eaton that is nothing to be sorry for," I state I move very carefully so that I am now on top, I have my hand right next to his head, and the other touching his face his soft skin, I somehow get to his lip as my finger moves over them I look into his eyes. I slowly put my forehead on his, I can feel his breathing getting quicker as is mine. He breaks the silence with,

"Tris, go get your night clothes on."

"Why, I like the clothes I am in now" I tilt my head and, gently press my lips to his, he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. I know he was right I should get my Pj on and get ready for bed but, right now I feel like this is exactly where I need to be. One hand moves to the back of his neck my fingers are now in his hair. He pulls back.

"Then, we should go to bed." He tells me.

"Fine, I will be right back."

"Wait, can you wear this?" holding up a shirt.

"Ok," I take the shirt from his hand and walk into the small bathroom I come out after about 5 minutes.

"Ok, I am ready for bed" he stares at me as I walk out of the bathroom. that is when I realize that I only have a big shirt on it goes down a little past my fingertip length.

"Is everything alright? I ask him

"You are just so damn beautiful!" Where does he get this idea? I am not pretty so why does he think so?

"Are you looking at me? Where am I beautiful?"

"Have you looked at yourself."

"Yes I have and I look like a 12-year-old."

"In NO way do you look like a 12-year-old Tris." I am getting into bed as he pulls me to the side. All I can do is laugh, as he moves me to him I look up at him. But, he is already looking down at me. He gives me a quick kiss. But, I want it to last longer so I rolled over so that I was on top of him, then I put my legs on either side of him so I was straddling him and continued to kiss him. With light presser until our kiss get hunger as we move our mouth to each other. I want to know how long he was going to let this last but right now life could not be better. His hands are moving to around my waist and then he flips us so that he is one on top.

"Good night Tris!" Then he moves off to the side and turns off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy, please write a review. I love to hear what you have to say.**

I woke up at around 8:00am. I remember I need to go see Caleb and pick a job. I was definitely going to train initiate with Tobias. What was I going to do the rest of the time? I will figure it out.

I get up so that we can get dressed I will have to look nice. Although Christina is going to have all the girls to get ready together to get ready. I think for a minute before I get up today, will Tobias be Tobias or Four. I get up as Tobias is still sleeping so that I look nice when he gets up. I even put some makeup on, I put on a dress that me a Christina picked out it is a lace dress that is all black it is a little shorter then I would have liked. I add a small neckless to go along with it. I go to lay back down on the bed and, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps relaxed. I lay down right after a lay down he rolls over and has his arm around my waist I feel his hand on my thigh blush a little. His hand starts to move up a little. He has to be awake right? Still moving up his arm is moving too. I turn to give him a kiss. His eyes open he gives me a small smile.

"Good morning," I tell him in a whisper

"Morning" he tights his arms around my waist, I don't mind.

"Wait, are you dressed?"

"Yes,"

"What time is it? "

"Around 9."

"You chose your jobs in about 2 hours."

"Yes"

"Tris, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're awake"

"I need to go curl my hair, then I need to go to Christina's she has something for me."

"Really, I don't think you can look any more beautiful."

"I need to ask you something."

"Ok, what?"

"Are you going to be Four or Tobias?"

"What?"

"Yeah are you going to act like Four or Tobias?"

"We are the same person?"

"No, Four is a lot more cold and distant, but Tobias is who you are inside?" I hope his doesn't get mad at this question.

"Probably Four, I may kiss you though."

"That is Tobias."

"Yeah, but, I will look like the same person I do when everyone else sees me"

"Ok" I finally realize that nails are gently sliding up and down my thigh every time the trail gets extended a little long. I turn around so that I can see his face, our lip collides with each other. I move up so that I am on top, I put my hands around his neck to move closer to him I put my leg on either side of him he grabs the small of my back. I push my hand up into his hair. We break the kiss so that we can breathe. He starts to kiss down my neck before he moves from my neck I put my back of his we kiss like that for what feels like hours.

"Tris, I need to get ready."

"Ok," I say as I get off his lap.

I walk to the bathroom to finish my hair I am getting ready to go to Christina's.

That's when there is a knock at the door.

"Four, are you going to get that," I yell, but I don't want them to know his name so I don't say, Tobias. I hear, the door open and someones walks in it sounds like an older man he starts to talk to Tobias.

"We need you to come with us." I open the door a little to the bathroom

"What is this about? I don't think I will," He says in the Four mask

"I am not asking you we need you to come with us" I finish getting dressed and walk out of the bathroom the man looks at me for a minute. Then replies, "You must be Tris we have been looking for you."

"Why have you been looking for either of us," I ask in a calm and, cool voice, the best Four, way I can think of.

"All I can tell you is that you are needed right away."

"Fine, but I need to tell my friend, where I am the, will be looking for me"

"Okay, meet us in Max's office" then turns and walk out of the door Tobias closes it and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me in a low tone

"Just go down to Max's office I will be there in a minute I will go tell Christina." Tobias node's and walks out the door. I run and get my shoes on also running out the door. Once I get to the cafeteria I see Will and, Christina sitting at our table. I run over and tell them what happen and, how they need me and Four in Max's office.

"Okay but we are going to talk later," Christina says in a quiet tone. I run out of the Cafeteria straight to Max's Office then I see Marcuse standing in Max's office with my father and a few other Abnegation men. Where is Tobias, I need to find Tobias he will not like this. Then I spot him he is in the corner of the room looking down at the floor he does not even look up when I come into the room.

"Four, Four, Four," I say run over to him but nothing, he is pale all the color has come out of his face. I turn and look at Marcuse all I can say is "Out" in an even and strong tone.

"What! Why! Who do... " he is now at a loss for words.

"Out Now"

"Beatrice?" My father answers

"What is this about"

"Four nor Me will speak until Marcuse is out of this room." My voice is now even. I look at Tobias and he is looking better. I walk over to the door and, open it so they can leave, instead of just Marcuse leaving everyone except my father leaves. I close the door behind them and now I look over at Tobias he has started to come closer to me. He then hugs me tight but I don't care. then as my father looks at us we come apart.

"Hello"

"How dare you, Beatrice?"

"What did I do?"

"Well would you like to explain why Marcuse had to leave"

"No, not really. Why are you here? "

"Well, the Dauntless leader have been arrested and so has Jennine Mathews. Dauntless know need a new leader and, we were told to talk to you two but I was not aware that Tris was Beatrice. Now that I am I am very proud of you Beatrice."

"Dad it is Tris here why us they are plenty of others that want this job?"

"You both were top of your class both first place."

"We are going to need to look over this you also know that Dauntless law says that there needs to be an odd number of leaders."

"Yes, you would get to chose who was the other leader. We will only give you an hour or so you are choosing jobs if you don't choose it now someone else can. But for Four you have one day."

"Okay"

"B Be... Tris, I need to talk to you outside Plese"

"Sure" that is when I turn to Tobias I did not realize that his arms were around me the whole time they were perfectly placed. I whisper

"I will meet you in the apartment." He nods and leaves the room. I turn to my dad.

"Yes..."

"What is going on with you? " his voice is irritated them before and not anything that I had to hear before.

"Nothing why?"

"Well for one you got cross with Marcuse two you protected that Four kid"

"Well Marcuse had it coming and Four is my boyfriend he is not some kid"

"Did you say, Boyfriend?"

"Yes I did"

"Tris you are 16 you do not need a boyfriend and Four is way too old for you"

"So at 16 you can pick who you are going to be. But, not have a boyfriend and he is 18 so not that much" I stop and then continue

"Dad I don't what to keep you from your job and I need to talk to some friends. Sorry I need to go. I will take the job just let me talk to Four to see what he will say."

"Tris, do you have a tattoo?" right if forgot I have tattoos and he has never seen them.

"Yes, I have three"

"I don't know who you are anymore"

"Dad, you never really did? Now I must go I love you tell mom for me too okay." as I walk out the door I can hear him calling me but I don't look back I just need to know how Tobias is and how seeing his father affected him. I run till I get Tobias's apartment the door is open so I walk in and Tobias is sitting down on the bed he is watching Tv.

"Hey, how are you?" I ask in my normal voice

"Tris, Thank you so much I don't know what happened I was fine then I don't know what happened." he is starting to walk to me.

"It is fine I just did not expect that can you believe that they what us to be the leaders of Dauntless. "

"So what did your dad want to talk about "

"Why I got mad and Marcuse and why we hugged I wish you would have kissed me instead."

"I would have if your dad was not right there watching my every move. But now" he moved his head down and his lip touched mine the kiss depends with every second that we stood there...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thank you for the reviews and please continue reviewing. Here is the next chapter sorry it was a little late. Hope you like it.**

"Tobias I need to pick a job I think I will take this Leadership so Peter doesn't we can talk later about your decision."

"Wait, Where are you going?"

"To Christina's, she will want to talk to me."

"Ok, I will meet you there and then we are going to see Caleb?"

"Right, I almost forgot." I start to walk away when he grabbed my arm to pull me into him. He gave me a quick kiss.

"See you in a few, I love you."

"Love you too" Christina is going to be upset that I was so late. When I walk out the door my dad is standing there.

"Dad?"

"Tris"

"What are you doing here I thought that you were going home?"

"They said that I can stay for the job ceremony."

"ok, see you there."

"Where are you going?"

"Christina's she wanted us all to get ready at her house but I got caught up. I got to tell her the good news. Sorry, I need to go or she will take me on a shopping trip."

"Why is that so bad? You don't know Chris. bye see you later"

"Tris, you know Caleb is coming right your mom said she will be here too."

"Thank you I can't wait to see them!" I start to run down the hallway once I get there I knock.

"Hi, Chis How are you today?"

"What did they need to take to you about?"

"I have good news" I walk in and there is a dress on the bed.

"Chris, that is a beautiful dress."

"Put it on and tell us the good news"

"What, and I am going to be the New Dauntless leader!"

"I bought the dress for you. OH MY GOD" it's beautiful it is a long all black dress it has purple lace for the sleeves, she is another tall dress that reaches her feet. Then she pulls out a pair of pumps that are mostly black but also have purple lace on them. I look ok in the dress I was hoping that Chris would do my hair.

"Hey Chris, Would you do my hair?"

"Really?" she sounds so excited. So I nod and sit down Marlene come over with a big makeup case.

"There is no question I am going to do your makeup."

"Ok" they get to work in about 30 minutes I finally get o see my self in the mirror. I look beautiful!

"Thank You!" I say to both Marlene and Christina.

"Your welcome. Now we need to get going or we will be late and you a the first to go." I hear a knock on the door as I open it I can see that it is Tobias he is standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"You Ok," he closes his mouth instantly.

"You are beautiful," he tells me as he picks me up and gives me a kiss.

"Ok, we need to go," I say as we break our kiss, we all walk down it looks like the whole compound is there. I see my mom and dad there with Caleb I walk over to them before it starts because of all the Leaders being arrested Tori is the on this is going to announce the jobs. She tells us to stand in orders. I can see all the girls in long dresses because I am first I am in the beginning Uriah is after me I look at the end of the line I can see Peter is the third from the last. Yes, the last three have to work at the fence I feel bad I wonder what it Al would do if I had just forgiven him. I push the thought out of my mind. Tobias gives me a kiss and then I here Tori say

"Tris, Ranked First Place" I walk up I see my mom and dad with Caleb. Tobias is at the end of the stage ready for when I get off.

"Leader, Training initiate"

"Thank you," Tori says. I walk off the stage I run right up to Tobias and give a hug.

"Congratulations Tris,"

"Thank you!" I give him a kiss, the rest of the ceremony goes on. Uriah comes off the stage after me I hug him we have started to get to be really close friend I can see that Tobias is not happy, about me being so close. I tune out for the rest when everyone is finished Tobias and I go to meet my parents.

"Hi, this is Four," I tell them as I am walking up.

"We have cake in the cafeteria"

"That sounds good!" Caleb asks

"Ok," we walk to the cafeteria, we spot Christina sitting down at our table with everyone else.

"TRIS" Christina calls out I wave over to her. Tobias and I sit down next to her and Will.

"Hey, this is my mom, dad, and Caleb."

"Nice to meet you," everyone says hi.

"Girls Shopping trip!" all of us try to object.

"Tris is going to need a new wardrobe for her new job."

"Fine"

"Tris, we need to talk." my mom tells me

"Ok, but I told Caleb that I would talk to him too. Let me finish my cake." I was chocolate my favorite. I finish rather slow but, I don't want this conversation to continue.

"Where can we go to talk?"

"Four's apartment should be fine." We tell everyone goodbye, Chistina tells me that she needs to talk and after I was finished to go to her apartment.

"And we are going shopping after you finish up so all of the girls come to my room so that we can wait for Tris."

"Fine, I was hoping I could get out of that"

"Then you don't know me that well." I turn to Tobias for help but he just kisses me on the cheek.

"Thought you were going to help" I whisper so that no one can hear me.

"I know but I really want to see what you get" he whispered back We get up he then pulls me in and gives me a quick kiss that doesn't last long enough.

We walk up to Tobias's apartment in quite.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what do we need to talk about?"

"Four."

"Well, I told Caleb everything that he asks" I turn to him looking to him.

"I could not tell dad everything because I did not have enough time, I was rushing for the ceremony. So what do you want to know?"

"What is his name?" Caleb says

"Four"

"Tris, his real name."

"All you need to know is Four."

"So you are not going to tell us his real name."

"No, I am sorry but I can't, his name is too much trouble."

"Trouble?"

"She right I would love to tell you my name but I can't that will create too many issues" we are sitting on the loveseat well my family is on the sofa.

"What faction you came from?" my dad came into the conversation.

"No, that is so much worse. If you know that then you will know his name."

"Why are you not answering our question, Tris."

"The questions that you are asking me is for Four. I also know that he can't answer them."

"How long have you two been dating?" my mom finally came into the conversation.

"About a month or so we started to date between stages two and three."

"Where do you live?:"

"Here mostly but I get my own apartment tomorrow."

"You live together?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say as they look at the one bed in the room.

"Tattoos," my dad asks

"I have three."

"I can see one it looks nice."

"Thank you mom" my mom is the only one that does not seem fazed about me getting tattoos.

"What are the other two of?" I lift my sleeve they can see the dauntless symbol.

"Dauntless." I lift my other sleeve there is an abnegation symbol on the other.

"Abnegation."

" Be... Tris, what were your fears?" my mom asks quietly

"I can't tell you all of them"

"Why not?" I look at Tobias' face is seems worried. I scoot closer to him to give comfort.

"I just can't I am sorry." lean on him for support. he gives me a smile. I get up to get up to get water.

"Water?"

"No thank you" I come back and I wanted them to like Tobias but not knowing his real name is running into some problems. I am sure Marcus will tell them that was his son. Walk to back to the love seat. This time I see that his lap is open so I walk over and, sit down. He smiles and wraps his arms around me.

"What was that with Marcus this morning?"

"We are Never going to talk about Marcus."

"You kicked him out of the room this morning!" Tobias' hands tighten around my waist.

"Yes, and I if you are going to talk to me or Four again as leaders then Marcus will NOT be in the room." I relax into Tobias and feel safe again.

"Why?"

"It has nothing to do with you I am sorry but, I nor Four will say anything further about Marcus."

"Tris, Can we talk?" Tobias whispers into my ear.

"We need to talk for a minute we will be right back." we walk out the door.

"What?"

"Maybe we should tell them who I am. There are a lot of unanswered questions about me."

"I know but if they know then I feel like it might cause problems. But it is what you want."

"Ok, I will tell them what my real name is they will connect the dots from there."

"I love you"

"I love you too" I give him a quick kiss and we walk back into the room.

"Sorry about that I will tell my name. I am sure you will connect the dots from there but what I am telling you never leaves this room." they all nod.

"My real name is Tobias Eaton."

"What, he chose dauntless two years ago but no one knew him." my dad said.

"Yes, I did" I give him a hug

"Then he spread rumors about his father. How dare you!"

"Dad, that is enough."

"I did not spread rumors about anyone."

"Tris, how could you."

"Dad, Four is a good person and Marcus is not."

"Tris, he came to Dauntless."

"Yes, so did I"

"Sir, everything I said was true. Nothing was a lie."

"Can we talk to Tris alone?"

"Yes"

"No" I hug him to keep him in place but he gives me a kiss and gets up.

"I will be back ok,"

"Fine" he walks out the door.

"What?"

"We need you to stop dating him."

"That is never going to happen."

"Yes, it is he is a not a good person he spread lies about his father and you just don't care"

"One I have seen the scares so I know that it is not a lie. How dare you. I think you will need to leave. I need to get to Christina's house am sorry. I will see you tomorrow with Four for his answer I think it is going to yes so. Thank you for coming." I get up and walk to the door I hug everyone.

"I love you guys." I run to the control room to see if he is there he is so we walk back to his apartment.

"I am so sorry about my parents I had no idea that they would..."He kisses me as I was about to continue my apology. we walk back to his apartment the moment we get in we start to kiss but then he breaks our kiss for a second and goes right back, then breaks the kiss again going right back after a few seconds, he does it again teasing me. I am starting to get frustrated with him every time I relax into the kiss, he pulls back. I slowly let go of the anger the frustration my mouth relax my lips find his when he stands straight up. How long have we been there a minute, two not long enough. Wait how did we get on his bed I don't remember this.

"Tris, we should get dinner."

"What time is it?" We got back at around 2:30 so I was thinking like 3:00ish.

"3:15"

"What? 3:15 Christina is going to kill me. I did I fall asleep?"

"I don't think so."

"Then what have we been doing for an hour just kissing?"

"Yeah"

"In that case, you make a pretty good argument." I start to kiss him again, then there is a knock at the door.

"I will be right there Christina." I open the door, Caleb is standing right in front of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, this is the next Chapter hope you like it.**

"Caleb?" why is he hear it has been more than an hour so what did he do?

"Hi, Tris"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to talk to you."

"What about?" I don't know what to say but Tobias interrupts us.

"Who's there baby?"

"Caleb"

"Ok"

"We are going to step out for a minute I will come back in when I head to Christina's"

"Ok"

"Do you want to step out?" I tell Caleb in a whisper voice.

"Sure" I step out and close the door behind me.

"Ok, so what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Four and Catherine."

"What about Four?"

"Well, you said that you saw that scares right?"

"Yes, how do you know that Marcuse made them."

"Marcuse is Four's last Fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes, here at Dauntless we have three stages of initiation one is shooting two is fighting three is overcoming your Fear."

"How does that even work Will can probably explain it better. You should talk to him sometime but the serum that they inject you with makes your brain think that your fears are coming to life but it is just your mind."

"How many Fears do you have?"

"7 but I only told you six in the Candor or Dauntless game because that last one is very personal."

"Yeah, I did not want to ask what Fear's were in the middle of the game."

"Catherine is your girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, but I found out that she was going to transfer to Dauntless because of her brother and then she said that he is being executed."

"Well, who is her brother the only people that are being executed in Dauntless are Max, Eric, and the other leaders I and Four are going to take there spot as leaders"

"Wait, what did they do?"

"They were found conspiring against abnegation with Erudite. So all the leader and going to be executed and new ones put in place. I think that Cara is going to lead Erudite that is Wills sister."

"Do you know is going to take the place here?"

"Yes, Four and me we also are going to choose another person to lead with us. Who is Catherine's brother? Let's hope it not Eric he is a terrible person?"

"Eric do you know him?"

"Yes, he is a dick. He's the one that made Four throw knives at me ."

"Oh... she not as bad as he is I hope."

"Yeah, let's pray and don't tell her that I am taking over for Eric she might get mad."

"Tris,"

"Yes,"

"look behind you" I turn to see a young girl a little younger then me she has long black hair, with brown eyes, she has the same coldness that Eric has.

"Hello"

"Are you Tris?"

"Yes, I am Caleb sister Tris. I am very sorry about your brother. We weren't friends but he never told me he had a sister."

"Why are you taking his job?"

"Someone needs to lead Dauntless I and Four are going to take the position."

"Why you two?"

"Four and I are the Dauntless prodigies the only reason that Eric got the job was because Four didn't want the job."

"That's not true Eric was the top of his class"

"He was runner up not first he lost to Four."

"Who is the Four that you keep talking about he sounds like a liar." I open the door and yell

"Four, baby can you come over here?" her face turns white as I say this.

"Yeah," he comes up behind me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This is Four my boyfriend and I can tell you for sure he is not a liar, but you can tell him your self."

"Eric was first and you were second. That a fact."

"I don't know who told you that. But I made first I got offered the Leadership job first. I didn't want it so I turned it down they offered him the job shortly after." he smiles and gives me a short kiss.

"Why her?" she glared at me right after Tobias gives me a kiss."

"What," I ask her.

"If you are the legendary Four that was first my brother said that all the girls wanted you and you chose her" she sounds discussed as she only talks to Tobias and points at me. Caleb is looking at her with that disappointing look that I have not seen in a while.

"What are you talking about?" he tightens his arms around my waist I feel more secure with his arm around me.

"Yeah, Tris or whatever her name is." that is when Caleb interrupts.

"You know that is my sister right?"

"Yes, I know who she is Caleb." she dismissed him. I know I need to go to Chistina's because everyone is waiting there. I turn to Tobias to tell him that I need to go to Chistina's. Then there is a hand on my shoulder I feel Tobias' hand let go of my waist. I turn my face to my shoulder to see who's hand it is of it his of course Catherine's hand on my shoulder.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Stop you from leaving this conversation."

"That's not the way that you do that you are at Dauntless remember. Be careful and I have to go so please take your hand off of my shoulder."

"No, I want to know why Four want you and not someone like me."

"Well, of one get your hand off of my shoulder two you are dating my brother and three you are not a Dauntless member."

"again No to the shoulder thing I am going to do what I want. I am going to break up with your brother after this conversation and I will be in two months they moved up the date of the next choosing ceremony."

"You still need to make it past initiation."

"I will"

"I am only going to ask one last time for you to get your hand off my shoulder or your first Dauntless fight will be with me."

"No, I am not scared of you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, so here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to upload. Enjoy, please review.**

I turn around and start to leave again but, her hand digs into my shoulder so I pull my arm up and elbow her in the stomach and she falls back I see Tobias smile from the corner of my eye.

"Is that all you got?" she is teasing me

"Get out of Dauntless before you get your self really hurt," I said before I walk back into the apartment to cool off. I sit down on the couch as I hear the door open I look of it is Tobias she is smiling at me.

"good job" he states as he walks closer to me he bends down as his lips brush mine he pulls back too soon.

"you need to get to Christina's or she will make you shop till you drop."

"Yeah, your right I need to get over there," I reply as l I walk to the door

"Love you!" I tell him

"Love you too" I run to Christina's I knock as she opens the door.

"Where have you been it has been hours. are you just getting finished with your parents?"

"Yes, and No," I tell her the whole story and how Catherine is Eric's sister.

"WOW, you have had a busy day now let's get to shopping and let me tell you that we have a lot of things to get so be prepared."

"Ok, I thought so"

We finally make it to the mall. We go right to the Dauntless part of the mall.

"Ok, so the first store we are going to is the lingerie we start under and go up."

"No thank you can we get a shirt and leave. I don't want to stay too long"

"We are not going to pick up just a shirt we are here for a whole new wardrobe you are going to be a Dauntless leader that does not happen every day. So shut it and just go with it."

"Fine" there is no point in trying to fight her she is going to make me do it anyways. As we enter the store I start to blush I don't like doing these things. So I try to make a run for it and sit down but all the girls ask me a bunch of questions I don't know so they say that they will guess. they all start to talk to each other but I don't listen very much. I realize that someone is calling my name so I snap of the trance I was in.

"TRIS, TRIS," Chris is starting to yell at me.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Were done you were no help so we got you all the stuff we thought would look good on you. We are going to let you see at home is that ok?"

"Yes, now where to next?" I look down to see that Chis is holding 5 bags.

"Are all those bags just for me please tell me you got something"

"No, we are here just of you Tris,"

"I hope there is only one thing in each of those bags."

"Right ok sure."

"Where are we going next?"

"THe next store over it is just clothing but they have so much we will get you something there."

"Great" we walk over to the store which is not very far we get into the store Chris was right there is so much here. She starts to throw stuff at me to try on I like a lot of stuff and others not so much when we leave the store we have at least 15 more bags with 10 to 15 items in each. But of course, we need makeup so we go and get some we get everything something I don't know how to say or what to do with them after that she starts to get shoes jewelry and everything else we need. When we leave we are carrying 30 bags each and Chistina still want to keep shopping but we all say no.

Back at the apartment

I open the door we somehow managed to get everything in one trip because we are all tired and want to sleep I open the Four's apartment just until I get my own.

"What did you buy? Is this all for you?" Four says over the loud bags. we set everything on the bed.

"No this is all of me Chris thought that I need a new wardrobe," we say goodbye to everyone. The moment that the door closes I collapse on the bed everything hurt, I was staving, and tired going shopping for 4 hours without eating anything takes a lot out of a person.

"Are you ok," Tobias asks me looking at all the bag that now covers his bed.

"Yes, but remind me to never tell Christina that I am a leader."

"Are you going to show me what you got or I am going to have to get it out of you."

"Let me think?" I say as I grin. He starts to walk over to me. But there is not a lot of room on the bed.

I break the silence with "I am going to take a shower and I will try everything on for you but I need food I have something to ask you."

"I like that I will go get food and you can eat when you get out." I walk to the bathroom but stop for a quick kiss. He smiles at me and pulls into another kiss I smile against his lip before pulling away and walking into the bathroom. The shower the hot water helped my achy bones. When I step out Tobias in still not back for getting dinner. I get dressed in clothes that are comfortable. I hear the door open and I know that it is time to eat. But as I am ready to turn around I feel Tobias wrap his arms around my waist I melt into his chest.

"Food?"

"Yes," he tells me with a laugh "But, you know that you still have to try everything on right?"

"I was hoping you would forget about that."

"No, way there are a ton of bag on the bed and I want to see what you got,"

"Fine, but food."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I am sorry that I have not uploaded in a while I have been busy with school. I just had my birthday a week ago so I am now 14. yay me! I have just been busy but I hope you like this I will try to upload in a few days. Please review thank you!**

After we finished eating we get ready to watch a movie but as I am ready to put the DVD in I get interrupted by Tobias.

"No, I think that you should start to get ready. I really want to see the clothes that you got."

"Fine, but we need to do one thing first and then we can get to that I promise I need to talk to you and then we need to do something."

"What? I was promised that you would take a shower, eat, and show me what you go this is not one of the steps."

"I know but I have a hunch and I need to talk to you about 2 things before tomorrow."

"Fine, we will talk here then we can go do this activity."

"Ok, so I don't know how to say this, and you can definitely say no and I would get it but I wanted to ask you before tomorrow so that I would know your answer."

"Tris, just tell me." I take a deep breath to stop me from shaking.

"Do you or would you like to get an apartment with me? I mean I can understand that if this is to fast for us just tell me I mean I shouldn't have asked I am sorry." but, I am interrupted with his arms around me he lifts me up.

"Of course, I was going to ask but I thought you would say no so I thought it pointless."

"Wait, you really want to move in with me."

"Yes, why would I not?"

"Because it's me. I have never understood that?"

"that is exactly why I want to move in with you. You have never understood what?"

"Why you chose me?" I feel his arm tighten around my waist making me feel safe. But, I also see him stiffen up. He must not like this question because he has his Four masks in place which can something scare me. I only see it when we are out in the open up even then I can see that Tobias is still there too.

"What?"

"Why me? Why do you love me and really?"

"Why are you asking these questions? I thought you knew that answer to them."

"No, out of all the girl you could have had you chose me why?"

"But, I never wanted any of them I love you?"

"I know but, you know that I am not pretty, I mean I know I am ugly but why?"

"Tris, Why don't you believe you're beautiful?"

"Because I'm not," I state

"Well, like I told you I think you're beautiful. I never wanted another girl only you."

"That nice to hear but I this not the question I asked."

"That is all you are going to get now. What did I have to do to get you to try on all your new clothes."

"I need to go through my fear landscape."

"What? Why would you do that and it is late you know?"

"I know but I want to see if anything changed?"

"What you think you might be Six?"

"Yes, really I do?"

"I can talk you in the morning."

"Ok, but you have to wait,"

"Fine," he says with an annoyed tone.

"I am tired so I going to bed."

"Ok, I will go with you. I had a long day."

"You had a short day, after 4 hours worth of shopping, talking to my parents, and also having to deal with Catherine."

"I wanted to tell you I was proud of you."

"Thank you, but are you going to take the leadership job?"

"Yes, I would like to work with you all the time."

"Do you know why they pushed up initiation?"

"There were too many kids. We were going to have to make more factionless."

"Ok, I understand" we start to get in our pj's and I slide into bed before I drift off to sleep I can feel Tobias's arm tighten around me. Then I drift off.

I wake up early but don't want to wake up Tobias so I just get dressed in a lace black top with black jeans that I got yesterday. I need to let some steam off I did not look at the time up I think it is about 4:30ish. I hit the bags for a while, then I start to hit the target with the knives. It has been 2 hours so I think it should be fine to use guns. Right before I start to shoot I feel Tobias hands around me.

"Good Morning,"

"Good Morning, what are you doing down here?"

"I did not want to wake you and after what happened with Catherine I just wanted to let some steam off."

"Ok,"

"So, I am going to train initiates with you. Do you remember when Eric made you throw knives at me? I wanted to scare the initiates with it."

"That sound like fun." he pauses before he continues "Is this a new outfit."

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to see all the new clothes you bought so shall we to you fear landscapes."

"Fine," I put away the guns and knives. We walk in quite to the fear landscape room. He gives me a quick kiss before he injects be and say be brave the first few are the same. But then as I waiting for the one with Tobias it is all black nothing is there. Then it goes to a gun up against my head is cold. But I don't see my family. No, I see Tobias, he is in my fear landscape but not the way I thought. I can't shoot him so I put the gun to my head and pull. I get up with a startled as I thought that I just shot my self. The screen went black I feel an arm on my shoulder as I am calming down from the shot ringing in my ears.

"Are you ok?" Tobias askes me

"Yeah, I am fine. But I only have six fears now."

"Now everyone can call you six."

"We better go get ready for the meeting for you to be a leader."

"Ok, but don't think that you are going to get out of my showing me your new clothes."

"Fine" I glare at him I really don't want to use that much energy to put on all the new clothes but I told him that I would.

 **What new fanfiction?**

 **1\. Tris Pedrad/Dauntless-born**

 **2\. Highschool**

 **3\. Power Highschool**

 **Please review what new fanfiction you would like me to write. Thank you!**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi I am really sorry I have not updated in a long time. I also dislike writers that don't update and then after a few months just write excuses, so I won't do that. Now I really just don't know what to write. I want to write some explicit scenes so have have been tying to read some books like that so I can write like that because have yet to experience that, but I want to know if my readers would like that type of writing. The last think that I will say is I am in a writing high school, so my writing style will change a bit. I also think I may go back a edit so my writing feels less childish. I am also only 14 so I will grow but I went back to read my story I did like the story line the writing it self is not good. So, I am sorry for not updating. I will like some feed back as to how you all would feel about rated R writhing if not don't want that I will not write it. Thank you all hope to write soon. (also sorry for writing errors I wrote this fast)


End file.
